Hindered Love
by SparrowsVixon
Summary: You've known him all your life, and you could never doubt your love for him. What happens when he comes back... and you finally break?
1. Summary

AN: Ok…so here's a summary for a new idea I **might** have. It's short, yes, but just let me know if there's a chance for it or not. I haven't gotten a name for my character yet so just bear with me. K? Good.

* * *

Without further ado:

Born and raised on Port Little, () has made quite a life for herself. Although to others it would seem boring, strange, and dull, its all she could have ever asked for in life. Owning her own little bakery a corner from the famous tavern 'The Cow's Bell', she earns a good living to support her and her daughter, Henrietta. Living by the sea, every night she looks out her window, waiting for the ship that not a soul sees coming or going once every year or so.

No one knows how much she's in love, not even he knows. She's certain that he thinks of her as a sister. Every time he returns she has a meal on the table and a bed for the night waiting for him. He asks his questions and she gives her answers. They spend they're time together and then he needs his rest for the stocking and preparing for the sailing in the morn. He never leaves without a goodbye and always makes sure she's taken care of.

She knows of all his travels, riches…women, but she never holds a grudge against him for she knows every little thing about him. Growing up with this man she has come to love everything about him. She knows that she may never be beautiful in his eyes, but having him as she has him is more blessings that she can count.

…..Speaking of the devil, here comes the ship now…the beautiful sunset making it welcome.

* * *

A/N: So, who's the mystery man? Toughy there…lol. Please be honest people and I NEED reviews. I want to get off my butt and get some writing out there but I don't have many bunnies running around. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!

-SparrowsVixon


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama!" Mabel yells running into the bakery. "Mr. Gregory's back!"

As I smile at my daughter's enthusiasm, I try to shush her as the Admiral of Port Little comes into my bakery.

"Good evening, Miss Orabelle. How do you fair this lovely day?" he asks, his voice full of kindness.

Glancing up at him, I try to hold back my snicker at his attempt at small talk. "Quite lovely, Admiral. And you?" I ask.

"Oh, all the more better for seeing your smiling face. Now, Miss how many times have I told you to call me Tim?" he says, flirting with me.

"Apparently not enough, I assume." I challenge.

Pursing his lips, he brings his hand out from behind his back. As usual, there is a beautiful seacoast Lily in his hand. "For you, my lovely," he says, his voice low, barely a whisper.

"You know better than to charm me, Admiral. I won't fall for those tricks," I tease him, but still take the flower.

"I know Ora," he says with a sigh. "You fell for that rogue years ago. I just wish that he would realize it because I just can't stand to see you alone for the rest of your life."

After putting the flower down, I reach to hold him. "You know I love you? Right, Tim?" I wait until he nods before continuing. "You are such a wonderful man and you deserve the best."

After watching you a while, he finally responds. "Yes, but that won't keep me from trying."

"Oh, Tim." I laugh, to which he responds with a smile and hugs me. "Now, what can I get you?"

"The usual, my dear," he says.

"Mabel?" I call. "Will you go and get two loaves from the back for Mr. Gregory here?"

I watch her as she nods and wait until she returns with the bread. She gives it to me and I hand it over to Tim. "It's on me today. As a thank you for the flowers."

He nods. "Goodbye, Miss Orabelle."

"Bye, Tim."

* * *

After tucking Mabel into bed and singing her to sleep, I return to the window by the fire. It is time for my nightly vigil when I sit, wishing and waiting, hoping to see something, or rather someone. 

It has been over eight months since I have seen him, two months passed the regular timing for him to appear and I am starting to fear for him. When he left last time, I had no idea what his plans were going to be, but I knew he could take care of himself. Now though…I'm starting to question his actions.

And yet, there is no point in even asking whether or not I love him, because the answer is yes, I do love him. For as long as I can remember, he has always been the most important person in my life, aside from Mabel that is. Of course with her running around, I have my own mini-Jack all the time. Yes, she is Jack's child. I'm not certain if he knows or even remembers, but she is a Sparrow. I remember ever detail about the night that changed my life.

* * *

_Taking a sip from my small glass, I had watched Jack over the rim, assessing in his drunken state. _

"…_this will be the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain…Jack…Sparrow!" he had cried, waving his hands in the air. "Lovely finish even if I do say so meself! Don't you agree, love?" Jack had asked you._

"_Yes I do say Jack," I had said with a snicker. "I also say that you've had far too much rum for tonight."_

_While giving you a mock pout, he had huffed, indignant. "Too much rum?! For Captain Jack Sparrow?! Your wits must be off tonight Ora!"_

_Smiling, I had gently pried the bottle from his hands while trying to help him stand. "Its time for bed now Jack," I had told him, "you can have mine for tonight since its closer."_

_With no trouble at all, I had managed to get him to my bedroom and sitting on my bed. After removing his boots, coat, and effects, I had lain him down, feeling very pleased with myself._

"_Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, darling?" he mumbled. "Because if I haven't, let me rectify that situation," he yawned. "You, my darling Orabelle, are absolutely the most ravishing creature I have ever laid eyes on."_

_Feeling my face heat up, I tried to calm myself. "He's drunk Ora. He's not in his right min"', your conscience told you. "Thank you, Jack," I said._

"_C'mere, love," he ordered._

_I gave him a funny look, but moved nearer. As I did so, I watched his hand as it comes closer to my face. When his hand finally cupped my cheek, I almost cried for joy from feeling his touch on my skin._

* * *

When I woke up, it was just a few hours before sunrise and I sneaked out of the room before he had risen from his slumber. I had no idea whether or not he remembered, but I did… I remembered. Ever little detail of that amazing night was recorded by memory for my keeping. 

I had been so scared that morning when he had come into the kitchen for breakfast. As I prepared Jack's food, I had tried my hardest to keep my mind from replaying the previous night's events. There were no words that could have described how I had felt the night before. Being in his arms, no matter how short the time, had been more than I could have ever asked for, and I knew I would never take it for granted.

* * *

_As I fix Jack's breakfast, I try your hardest to keep my mind from replaying last night's events. There are not even words to describe how I felt last night. Being in his arms, no matter how short the time, was more than I could ask for in life…and I will never take it for granted. _

_Hearing steps coming from the bedroom, I had tried to keep my mind in check._

"_Morning, love," Jack had whispered clutching his head._

"_Morning Jack," I had whispered in reply, "how's the head."_

_Giving me a sour look, he had taken a seat at the table._

"_Do you remember anything about last night," I had asked him, hardly daring to hope.._

"_Just me telling you a story and then you helping me into bed. Thanks for that by the way, darling," he had told me._

"_Oh, its fine Jack," I had said while taking his plate to him._

"Why are you walking funny, Ora?" Jack had asked. You could tell he had been wandering why you had a limp to your step.

* * *

While looking at the stars, I say a prayer, hoping that wherever he may be, he is being watched, as I cannot do it myself. 

Before heading off to bed, I look once more out onto the horizon. Not seeing anything… my shoulders hunch as tears start in my eyes. Determined not to cry and be weak, I wipe the tears from my eyes and straighten my shoulders. Jack would not want me to be weak. He would want me to be strong and steady. He will be fine… now all I have to do is convince myself of that.

* * *

a/n: First off...terribly sorry for the short start...i'll try to go longer...but I can't promise anything yet. 

By recommendation from SoftStuff, I have switched from 2nd pov to first...since the site 'apparently' dosen't like 2nd pov. What's up with that?!

My main character's name turned out to be Orabelle, which means 'Beautiful seacoast'. And I also changed her daughter's name to Mabel, which means 'My beautiful one'. Both very fitting I think. ;)

I want to thank all of you out there who have encouraged me to continue this one...it's just for you...might I add. ((lol))

Special thank you to SoftStuff for my 'beta' girl and just being a good help!

Please R&R my fellow fanfictioners!!

-SparrowsVixon


	3. Chapter 3

"_Run, Ora! Get Mabel and get out!"_

"_Jack! Please, what's happening?"_

"_Just go, love, just go!"_

"_Jack? Jack!"_

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Ora, so sorry."_

"_Jack?"_

"_I couldn't… I couldn't save her. I-I tried… I really did."_

"_What are you talking about, Jack?"_

"…_Mabel, darling. It's Mabel."_

* * *

_So this is it. This is how it feels. This is how it feels to know that you're dying. Oh, but how I wish I could have gone longer. I have so much to do and so much to say._

_Mabel, my beautiful girl. Have you seen her? So beautiful and perfect and I am so, so proud to call her my daughter. _

_And Jack. So many things I should have said and done with him. _

"_Ora."_

_I never thought you could hear them calling you… maybe you do._

"_Orabelle, wake up."_

…Maybe you don't

* * *

"Orabelle, wake up."

Jack. It's Jack calling me.

"Ora, love, come on now. Open those eyes of yours," he calls.

I open my eyes, and I see that handsome face of his.

_I love him._

"Hi," I say softly.

I get a soft smile in return. "Hi yourself, darling. I come in here hoping to see my girl and I get a screaming one instead."

_My girl… he called me his girl._

"What are you doing here, Jack?" you ask, sitting up in your bed.

"Do I have to have a reason to come see you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, you wrap your arms around his neck, breathing him in, knowing that he's here. He's safe, in your arms, and here.

"Welcome home, Jack."

* * *

a/n: So sorry it's so short. I had no idea how to continue with this so i just kinda gave it a go. I appreciate all the feedback you guys can give! Thanks! 

-SparrowsVixon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

He's caressing my face. Rubbing his fingers in such a soothing manner. It feels bloody wonderful, it does. And for a split second I think I should tell him. Tell him how much I love him, and how much I need him. The way he's holding me makes me thing that maybe…just maybe, he feels the same way. Maybe he could hold me, love me, want me just as much as I want to hold him, love him. But I realize that I don't just want him, I need him. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I would be in this life. Would Mabel and I still be alive? He's my strength, my security, my home, and he holds my heart. Even if he doesn't realize it.

_I should really tell him… maybe he'll say the same._

"Jack?"

His caresses just get bolder and stronger. "Aye, love?"

"I…," _I just can't do it._

"What is it, darlin', you know you can tell me."

_Just spit it out, Ora!!_

"I…I love you." _There, I said it._ "I love you so much."

_Oh no… what have I done? He's back away from me._

"Ora?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so…" _Bloody hell, I'm crying!_

"Hey… hey, darlin', it's alright. Shh…calm down, it's alright."

I'm crying, but he's holding me. He's holding me and I should be happy.

_I have to talk to him._

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I know I should've told you, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. It just hurts so much to keep it in me all the time that I just finally had to tell you." I sit up farther, getting a good look at his face. "I really do love you, Jack, for as long as I can remember. And Mabel…Mabel's yours Jack, she's your little girl."

_There, it's out…all of it._

"Hmm…," Jack ponders, "I always thought she looked a little like me."

"What?" I ask, perplexed.

"Oh, Ora, how could you not tell me, darlin'?"

"We were only together one night, Jack. And you were drunk during it. I didn't think you'd remember."

"Bugger it all! That night was bloody wonderful, Ora! I remembered everything. I just didn't think you'd _want_ to remember, so I kept me mouth shut about the whole thing."

"So, you're not angry about Mabel?"

"No, Ora. I love 'er like me own anyhow."

"But..."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this, darlin'?"

"How could I tell you how I felt, Jack? It would've been just setting me up for a downfall. I know what you do when you're not here. I here the stories, Jack. I know that you're sleeping around with all of those women, I'm not that naïve."

Jumping out of the bed, he responds. "You think I'd do tha' t' you, Ora?! Really?!"

_Oh, wow… he's really angry._

"Jack, you can't-"

"Shut it, Ora. You have no idea what you're talkin' about, so jus' stop while you're ahead."

Further conversation is stopped by the sound of the door slamming.

"Mama?"

* * *

a/n: Yea, yea...short as always...I know. I just can't think of a bloody thing to put on here!!! But here's something. I don't have many reviews but I'm going it for those who asked for it. Thanks so much!!


	5. Chapter 5

You know those moments when you love someone so much it hurts? How you love them so much it hurts to breath. You know how you have to have that next breath to live? This love that I have for this man is that next breath. He is that breath. He is what makes me want to live. Without this love for him, even if I don't get his love in return, I would die. I would shatter into millions of tiny pieces that not a soul would give a second thought to. Somehow though, having Mabel in my life tells me that I have a reason for being here. Having a part of him with me here constantly lets me know that I am loved. And the smallest amount of love is a reason to keep going everyday.

* * *

The next morning finds me sitting in my small kitchen, nursing a glass of ale, not having the stomach for anything else. The sun hasn't even risen yet, so Mabel's still tucked in her bed, having been woken up by the slamming of the door earlier this morning.

I never should have said what I said to Jack about those women. I should have known that the tales that I hear about him aren't true. Yes, some of them may sound like his doing, but I have more trust, more faith in him than that. However, he is a pirate, and one never knows what goes on in those heads of theirs, or those measly black hearts of theirs.

Jack had said that he cared for me, in so many words. He said that that night had been special to him. Why didn't he tell me? Was he ashamed? Did he think I would think different or little of him afterwards? No, of course not. He knows me so much better than that, or so I think. That man has to know how I feel towards him, how I've _felt_ towards him all these years. He's the father of my child and he's known. Honestly, though, the thing that hurts me the most… is him knowing that Mabel is his, and he kept it a secret. He kept _our _child a secret. Did he not tell me because he's ashamed of Mabel?

But he always comes back.

He comes back to me, to Mabel.

Never has he failed me.

This man is a mystery… this man is a mystery that I plan to figure out.

* * *

I fail to hear the opening of a door I'm so caught up in my thoughts…

"Ora?"

My head jerks up in response, not expecting to here his voice anytime soon.

"Jack?" I ask, in surprise.

"Mornin', darlin'." He nods in response.

I sigh in conformation. He's here. He's back. "Jack."

Squaring his shoulders, he closes the door and makes his way to me. Surprising me, he grips my upper arms and pulls me into his arms. He pulls me tight around my waist, burying his nose in my neck, while my arms grip his neck.

"Bloody Hell, Ora." He says, his voice muffled by my neck, "I'm so, so sorry. I never should've walked out on you like tha'."

I squeeze him tighter in response, not about to let him go. "It's alright, Jack. It's alright."

He pulls back just enough to look into my eyes, piercing me with his soulful brown orbs, locking me into place.

"I love you, Ora. I bloody love you. Now that I have you I'm never lettin' you go. You hear me? Never. You're mine Ora. I know I've screwed up so many times over the years… but no more. You and Mabel both. You're mine… and I'm never lettin' you out of me site again."

Speechless, I let him kiss me… sinking me into a world that I will never, never return from.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **_Okay, okay...I finally finshed. I wasn't anywhere near happy with this story and I wanna get my brains a-workin for something new. So, in order to do that...I had to finish this one. _

_Please let me know what you think with you honest opinions...I'd really appreciate it. _

_And I'm really sorry for the short, bland ending, but again...I just really wanted to finish. _

_-SparrowsVixon_


End file.
